1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to heat dissipation, and more particularly to a server system and heat dissipation device used by the server system.
2. Description of Related Art
For unified management, many servers are densely arranged in a single cabinet. Each of the servers includes at least a power supply device, a motherboard, a hard disk drive, and an optical disk drive, and thus considerable heat is generated during operation. If the heat is not efficiently removed, the servers may suffer damage.
What is needed, therefore, is a server system and heat dissipation device which can overcome the limitations described.